


Back to Where I'm Coming From

by waltzmatildah



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty, largely implied sex, apropos of not much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Where I'm Coming From

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



He buys her a drink; the only kind of peace offering they both understand. Uses the back of his hand to deliver it across the bar.

It doesn’t work.  
Or maybe it does.  
Depends on his intended end game.

 

Depends on hers…

 

They make it back to his place, but not as far as his bed. A salient fact. 

This is not like before.  
And there will be no tomorrow.

 

But tonight…  
Tonight he will take whatever she’s offering.  
Will erase the smell of smoke beneath his skin with sex and sweat and subterfuge.

 

Will let her do the same.


End file.
